Bleach Movie 4: Beyond The Gates Of Hell
by Little White Comet
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly disappeared after Sosuke Aizen was killed but 3 weeks later he's found unconscious in Karakura with horrific wounds. Will Rukia be able to protect Ichigo when the Gate's of Hell open for his soul? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** IchigoXRukia

**Spoilers:** Bleach Movie 4: Hell Chapter

**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:- **

Hey guys! I bring you my own version of Bleach Movie 4! Now I would like to say that I won't be updating this as often as FTD-Scripts and GS because I really do want to get those moving along; as such this is something I would write if I become bored of the other series.

CH-Chapter 4 is almost finished and so is DH-Chapter 3 so I thank you guys for being so patient with me on those 2 stories but I suffered a huge case of writers block and I had no idea where to go with them; but I've got other that I will try and get those finished soon!

Protection of the Strong Shine: Part III will be the next thing I finish and upload and that will be up in a few weeks maybe a bit longer.

I will try and keep updating in this order; GS-Movie, GS-S1, FTB-Scripts and then random story which will be DH, CH or this.

Anyway I hope you guys like the start of this; please give me feedback and I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

Bleach Movie 4: Beyond the Gates of Hell

**Prologue**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki swallowed as her Zanpakuto shook in her hands.

_I will always love you_

All her friends were unconscious and wounded around her, fire burning around the room; blood dripping of the walls around her.

She was sure some of it was her own.

_Will you still love me if I become a monster?_

She felt tears filling her violet eyes as she looked at her attacker but she pushed them away; hiding behind her cold mask she had copied from her brother.

Kuchiki's were not allowed to show emotions.

_Of course I will! I am not afraid of you._

In front of her stood the one person she loved with her very soul, he stood with his black blade in his hands and his orange hair practically glowing in the fires light.

Her blood dripped of the pitch blood blade and onto the floor; his blood stained off her pure white blade.

_What if they come back for me? What if they do get me under their control?_

This was how they were going to end? By killing each other?

Rukia wished it wasn't so, wished that things had gone differently.

Why him? Why did they have to take him?

Rukia couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes as she got into fighting stance, her love doing the same.

His normally scowling face emotionless, his bright chocolate brown eyes dull without life.

She couldn't even use the same method he did with her when Shizuku and Homura took over her body.

Because both of them would die; she was told that transferring of Shinigami's powers only works once for every Shinigami.

That's why it is a crime, because if it does work; the Shinigami would obviously do it again.

Rukia took a shuddering breath as she bent her knees and charged forward with her Zanpakuto ready to strike.

_Then I will bring you back. No matter what happens I will always love you..._

The sound of a sword sinking into flesh filled the air.

A strangled gasp as the Zanpakuto was ripped free and blood coated the black tiled floors.

_...__Ichigo_

Emotionless eyes stared into wet ones as they dimmed before dying completely.

Fresh blood slowly dripped of the black blade of the sun as the white blade of the moon slowly disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** IchigoXRukia

**Spoilers:** Bleach Movie 4

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:- **

Sorry guys! It's shorter than what I wanted it to be but I didn't want to leave you guys with a prologue; so I quickly finished this for you!

Now I don't know when I'm going to be updating next because I'm going to have to get my plot line in order before I fully go into writing this.

Now I'm writing this based on the spoilers I got on Bleach Asylum and also from the trailers, openings and endings I've watched on YouTube; so it will have some things from the original movie but not a lot, it's all my plot line.

I'm basically writing what everyone wished to have happened in the movie, instead of yet another rescue mission by Ichigo; so I promise you, if you were looking forward to the prospect of Ichigo being kidnapped and then Rukia trying to save him that you will love what I do with this story ^_^

Please review and give feedback! Enjoy ^_^

**

* * *

**

Bleach Movie 4: Beyond the Gates of Hell

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**1 week earlier**

"I'm begging you, Captain-Commander! Let me stay here just a bit longer!" Rukia Kuchiki begged as she bowed low to the floor in front of the communicator.

"We need as much help as possible, Rukia Kuchiki. You're help is not needed in the Human World. Ichigo Kurosaki has been missing for 3 weeks now; it is highly unlikely that he is alive." Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto stated simply but Rukia kept her head low as she continued to protest.

"You don't know Ichigo like I do, Commander! I know he can't just die like that! I'm begging you sir, let me at least find him! Let me find Ichigo Kurosaki and bring him back home!" Rukia cried out as she finally raised her head and stared her superior in the eye without fear.

Generysai found himself blinking as he stared at the familiar look of determination as Rukia stared at him in the eyes; it was like Ichigo Kurosaki was staring right back at him.

Even though he would never admit it out loud, he was disappointed when Ichigo was reported missing; he was planning on making the boy a Captain, he would have been a great help to the Gotei 13.

"Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared just before Souske Aizen was sentence to hell; Even though Karakura was in the Soul Society it was still connected to the human world. If he died while fighting Aizen then he will either appear in the human world or Soul Society. Seeing as he appeared in neither I'm guessing he's either still alive or is been sent to Hell." Generysai stated bluntly and Rukia gasped in shock.

"What? No! Ichigo hasn't done anything to deserve a hell sentence-!"

"You've only known the Substitute for almost 2 years. He also made it clear that he would kill to protect those close to him if needed." Generysai interpreted and Rukia fell silent in shock.

"I'm giving 2 more days, Rukia Kuchiki. Find Ichigo Kurosaki in 2 days otherwise I will declare that he died and his soul was sentenced to hell." Generysai ordered before the screen went black; Rukia allowed herself to sigh with relief.

2 days; she had 2 days to find out Ichigo's location and bring him back or the Head Captain would sentence him to hell.

'Ichigo, where are you?'

* * *

He ran; he ran as fast as his injured legs would carry him as the Guardian continued to consume the sinned souls behind him.

It was like this ever time the Guardian did its rounds; he would find himself on the 1st level and being forced to run until the Guardian was finished.

He panted for breath as his chest throbbed with each breath he took but he ignored it.

It was better to be in pain than being eaten by the Guardian; he had been told that the Guardian eats your sentenced soul then forces you to see your worst fear over and over again until you are reformed once again on the 1st layer.

Suddenly his legs gave way and he crashed to the white floor with a cry of pain; he looked up in fear just in time to see the Guardian came to a stop a few feet away from his form.

It had finished its rounds.

He released a reveled breath as he forced himself up so he could sit down properly and catch his breath; his brown eyes shone with sadness as he caught sight of the red shackles around his thin wrists, a chain of metal links running from each one.

They were the things that bound him here, the one thing stopping him going home and there was nothing he could do about it; his capture had killed him forcing his soul to become bound to the place he now stood.

Even though his soul was sentenced to damnation, even though he wasn't given this sentence; he still has to suffer through it because his enemy couldn't stand the thought of losing to a human.

Suddenly something caught the corner of his eye, he looked over in shock to see a portal slowly open in the air next to him; it was similar to one use to get to Hueco Mundo.

He narrowed his eyes and forced himself shakily to his feet; his black hakama was torn to shreds only coming down to his knees and his kimono had long since been destroyed from the torture he suffered from his captures.

He could hear someone coming now to bring him back to the palace; he bit his lip before looking back at the portal.

Should he risk it? He could end up anywhere or he could be killed; but he suddenly shook his hair and forced himself to crouch forward.

Anything was better than the suffering he was going through; with that thought he jumped and dived through the portal that shined bright white revealing his spiky orange hair.

The last thing he heard was the furious scream of one of his captures before the portal closed and his world went black.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she sheathed her Zanpakuto and watched as the she had just slain was thrown into Hell; the huge gates slamming shut with a loud bang.

She was almost out of time, she only had a few hours before Generysai announced Ichigo dead and his soul lost in Hell; Rukia shivered at the thought of him suffering for the rest of eternity in place like that.

'Maybe it's time I start accepting that Ichigo is dead. I'm not helping myself or anybody else keeping this small glimmer of hope.' Rukia thought to herself but she quickly shook her head.

"No! Ichigo is alive, I would know if he's dead!" Rukia spoke to herself out load with confidence and placed her hand on her chest, just over her heart.

'I can still feel him...he's weak and injured but he's still very much alive...' Rukia thought to herself as a frail red ribbon appeared in her mind; it looked like it would fall apart by the slightest touch but it was still a whole ribbon.

Rukia was brought out of her thoughts quickly as she felt something strange brush against her Spiritual Senses; she narrowed her eyes and tried to find the location while keep her hand on her Zanpakuto.

'What is up with this Spiritual Energy?' Rukia thought to herself in worry as she realized that whatever was giving off the strange energy was just around the corner.

She narrowed her eyes and gripped her Zanpakuto tightly in her hands before she slowly edging around the corner; prepared for any attacks that come at her.

But no one attacked her, in fact Rukia couldn't see any at all; the street was completely empty.

Rukia released a sigh of disappointment before a groan caught her ears; she quickly turned and looked at the ally way to her right only for her eyes to widen in shock.

She had to be seeing things; she closed her eyes and opened them only see he was still there; laying on his side on the floor was Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was wearing a tattered hakama that only just came down to knees, his kimono was gone so she assumed it had been destroyed; around both of his wrists were to dark red metal shackles with chains attached to them.

"Ichigo!" Rukia finally shouted herself shouting and ran over to unconscious friend but her eyes widened in horror as she he was covered in burns, slashes, bruises and cuts that showed the signs of repeated torture; he was too skinny as well, she could tell some of his muscles had vanished and she could see his rips through his skin.

Quickly she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number that she new off by heart and waited for someone to answer.

"Urahara I need you to prepare of Futon and get Inoue over there please. I can't explain it now but you'll understand when I get there." Rukia stated shortly into the phone before hanging up and slipping it back into her robs.

With a huff she crouched down and pulled Ichigo's limp arms over her shoulders and hooked them together underneath her chin; she then stretched her arms out backwards until she grabbed the back of Ichigo's knees and pulled them close to her side.

Ichigo head rested softly against her shoulder and Rukia was relieved to feel him breathing softly through her kimono.

She quickly used Shunpo to get on a close roof before she started running as quickly as she could with Ichigo's weight against her back; she bit her lip as she realized that Ichigo was missing something.

Zangetsu wasn't anyway with Ichigo when she found him, which means where he came back from he came without his Zanpakuto.

Rukia shook her head and forced herself to concentrate on getting Ichigo to Kisuke's Shop; she would worry about the consequences later.

For now she just wanted to make sure Ichigo was truly there and alive.


	3. Chapter 2

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** IchigoXRukia

**Spoilers:** Bleach Movie 4: Hell Chapter

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Swords, Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:- **

Ha! I bet you all thought I had abandoned this story but I have proved you wrong; I did warn you guys it would take me a while to update again because I needed to get the plot in order for this and I wanted to watch the 4th movie to get some of the right terms.

But yes I bring you the 2nd Chapter of my version of Bleach Movie 4! The chapters are now going to longer like this one and it'll probably be about 10 chapters maximum.

Right I will once again warn you that I won't be updating this very often, it's literally a side story for me to do when I get blocked on FTB and GS: so I'm sorry for the slow updates but I am still writing this and planning on finishing it.

With regards to Cranberry House and Double Hearted, I thinking of putting them up for adoption if someone wants to continue them because my ideas for them have gone completely blank; if anyone wants them please tell me because I have some already planned scenes for Double Hearted and you're going to need the patient information for Cranberry House! So if someone wants to continue one of them PMS me!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I can't reply to all of them but so I'll just say that I love reading them and your kind words!

Please enjoy this chapter and if you have time, please review ^_^

* * *

**Bleach Movie 4: Beyond the Gates of Hell**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

There weren't many things that could shock Kisuke Urahara, but there are some cases that could make him blink; they usually involved his student Ichigo Kurosaki as well.

Kisuke would admit he had a lot of regrets but one of biggest regrets was not getting there in time to stop Sosuke Aizen dragging the teenager down to hell with him.

He couldn't find in his heart to tell the others so he lied, said he had no idea where Ichigo was and hoped his friends would come to conclusion that the teen was dead.

It had the opposite effect though, everyone started searching for their missing leader; putting everything on hold until he was found, going so far as to ignore most of their human needs to the point where they had all lost weight, colour and gained deep bags underneath their once bright eyes.

Kisuke was very close to telling the truth to the group but then he had received a phone call from Rukia Kuchiki, who sounded completely panicked but also overjoyed at the same time; she had hung up without explaining anything just ordering him to be ready with Orihime Inoue and a Futon.

Kisuke was brought out of his thoughts violently when the door of his shop was slammed open, he prepared to lecture the person who tried to ruin his door but his eyes widened in shock when he realized who was there; Rukia stood in front of him panting for breath with an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulders.

"Tessai!" Kisuke shouted as he easily lifted his student off the short Shinigami's back; Rukia seemed to sag slightly in relief as the weight was lifted off her back but Kisuke noticed that Ichigo was a lot lighter than he remembered, but it was still a lot of weight for Rukia to carry across town.

"I was on patrol when I found him. I sent this Hollow to Hell but then I felt this horrible Spiritual Energy coming from around the corner. Ichigo was just laying there with those shackles around his wrist." Rukia hurriedly explained as she forced herself to keep up with Kisuke's long strides; said shop-keeper's eyes darkened with an emotion Rukia couldn't recognise when he looked at the rusty shackles around her friend's wrist.

"Thanks you Kuchiki-San, you did the right thing bringing him here. Now why don't you go get Inoue-San, while Tessai and I try and make Kurosaki-San a bit more _alive_ so the young girl doesn't pass out?" Kisuke suggested as he carefully placed Ichigo down on a futon; Rukia opened her mouth to object before looking back at Ichigo's form.

He looked horrible and way too skinny, her friend had always been on the lean side but even this was a bit over the top; Ichigo normally had the body of those people she saw on T.V doing tumbles, rolls, summersaults and flips on bars but now he looked like one of those sick people who hardly ate.

Rukia herself felt sick especially at the sight of the burns, bruises and scars that weren't there before and she was trained to live through this sort of thing; she didn't want to think of the reaction Orihime would have. So Rukia nodded in understanding and quickly ran out of the room.

Kisuke sighed in relief as Rukia left the room without noticing or objecting, Kisuke allowed his eyes to flick back to where dull brown eyes were staring at him with slight relief in them; they were barely open and Kisuke was shocked to know he was awake but he could tell that Ichigo didn't want neither Rukia or Orihime to see him in this state any longer.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-Kun. We'll clean you up and put you in a kimono before we allow Inoue-San or anyone else to see you; now go back to sleep, you're safe now." Kisuke reassured even putting in his teasing grin knowing full well if he didn't Ichigo would think he was looking at him in pity; Kisuke was pretty sure it looked as fake as he felt but he was rewarded with a slight twitch of the boy's lips before he fell unconscious. It was probably the closest thing to a smile he would be getting for a very long time.

* * *

It had taken a while to get Ichigo back into a semi-descent state even with Orihime's help; it took some time to calm the girl down so she could heal him because even though Kisuke had made him look slightly better he still looked awful.

After Orihime had started rejecting the wounds on Ichigo's body, she explained that it was going to take a while because of the foreign Spiritual Energy inside of his body; when she was finished all the wounds his body had were gone and she even managed to make Ichigo gain a bit of weight on him.

He wasn't as skinny as he was when Rukia found him anymore but it would defiantly take some time for him to go back to normal size; at least Rukia was no longer able to wrap her whole hand around his arm anymore.

It wasn't long after Kisuke put Orihime to sleep in another room did Ichigo finally awaken from his sleep and Rukia felt like she was going to burst into tears at how dead his normally lively brown eyes looked.

"Ichigo...how are you feeling?" Rukia questioned as Ichigo looked around in confusion before finally settling on her form; Ichigo cleared his throat a couple of times before finally being able to answer.

"I'm a bit thirsty." He admitted with his voice sounding incredibly hoarse; Rukia quickly grabbed a small glass of water for him to drink.

After watching him slowly drink the water, and refilling the glass when Ichigo finished, Rukia decided it was time for some answers; the group needed to know what happened to Ichigo and they would never be able to move forward, unless she get's Ichigo to talk.

"Ichigo...what on earth happened to you? Where have you been?" Rukia questioned softly causing Ichigo to blink at her in confusion.

"Y-You mean you didn't know?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course we didn't know where you were! If we did, we would have gotten you out of their ages ago!" Rukia cried out sounding completely insulted; did Ichigo really give up on them that easily?

"I'm sorry. I know you guys would never do that to me." Ichigo whispered as he rubbed the top part of arm nervously; Rukia's anger left her immediately at the sight of such an action and bit her lip.

"Ichigo...what happened to you? Where have you been?" Rukia repeated her earlier questioned and Ichigo bit his lip slightly as he tried to think up an answer.

"I've...I've been in...Hell." Ichigo practically whispered the word 'Hell' as if it would summon his captors the moment he spoke of the place and Rukia's eyes widened in complete shock.

"What? What were you doing there?"

"I was dragged there by Aizen after I defeated him. Apparently he didn't like the fact he was defeated by a _human_; so he dragged me through the Gates of Hell." Ichigo admitted as he looked down to the ground; Rukia was looking at her friend in complete horror as she tried to think of something to say but her mind had gone completely blank at his admission.

The sounds of shackles clanking together brought her back to the real world and with narrowed eyes she took hold of his wrist to look at one properly.

"What are these around your wrists anyway? Why haven't you taken them off?" She demanded but she blinked in shock when Ichigo tugged his arm back violently and held it close to him protectively.

"I can't take them off." He admitted sadly as he fiddled with one of the broken chains on his right wrist.

"What? Why not?"

"Because they are chains of hell. They are what bound the soul there." Ichigo whispered as he looked down at the shackles that encased in his wrists; Rukia's eyes widened in complete shock.

"What? B-but you haven't-?"

"I know!" Ichigo cut her off sharply and his hands clenched into fists.

"I know I haven't done anything to deserve the hell sentence but when a normal soul is killed in hell they immediately are reborn; sadly because they were brought back to life from the fires of hell they are bound to it." Ichigo explained as he wrapped his arms around his legs; Rukia swallowed as she once again felt the need to cry but she held it back.

"B-But Ichigo...d-does that mean?" Rukia stuttered quietly causing Ichigo to sigh and nod his head.

"Yes. After I was dragged down into hell with Aizen I was immediately killed; I didn't even have a chance to defend myself." The moment those words left Ichigo's lips Rukia felt her heart freeze in her chest.

* * *

"**What do you mean he's gone?**!" A furious voice screamed out loudly through the burning waste-land and the 3 Togabito warriors flinched violently as the scream echoed around their ears.

"I-I'm sorry Lucifer-Sama! The prisoner escaped through a portal before we could get to him." A small red-headed man stuttered as he forced himself not to scratch at the scarf covering his eyes; the shackles that encased his ankles rattled as his body shook.

"**Why did a portal open near him anyway? He was not fully trained yet, it was obvious he would have ran!**" The voice lectured from above the shaking group; a huge thrown stood before them with a person sitting tall and proud, their face and chest was covered by the shadows but a pale hand was clenching the sides of the thrown tightly.

"I-I'm sorry Lucifer-Sama." The man stuttered again before flinching back with a cry as a ball of fire landed in front of him; two figures stepped out of the shadows revealing themselves.

"Stop apologizing worm and fix this! Without that boy we will forever be sealed in this dimension!" A purple haired man wearing a black cloak shouted as he held a fireball in his hand.

"Or do you want to go back to the 1st Floor again?" The second man taunted but his hair was royal blue and it was tied up in a bun at the back of his neck; he was shackled around his neck and the men below shivered from the power the 3 men gave off.

"**Enough, Natsuya, Shuren."** Lucifer ordered as he made no move to rise from his thrown; his two best warriors bowed in understanding before stepping back into the shadows.

"W-We did f-find something, my liege." A blonde haired girl whispered as she kept her head low, her shackles were around his wrists and they rattled as her arms shook.

"**Go on.**"

"W-well my lord. We discovered a f-familiar Spiritual Energy s-surrounding the area w-where the portal was opened. It was _his, _my liege." The girl finished with a squeak when Lucifer's Spiritual Energy spiked angrily making it hard for the warriors to breath.

"**I see, so he has finally regained his senses.**" Lucifer mused as he calmed himself down; with a smirk he rested his chin on his hand revealing shoulder length orange hair.

"**He obviously hasn't learned his lesson yet then; Natsuya.**" Lucifer called out and the blue-haired man stepped forward once again.

"Yes, my lord?"

"**You are to take an army of ****Togabito to the human world to retrieve the key, find him and bring him back but make sure you break his spirit; make sure he knows it was a mistake to ever run away from me.**" Lucifer commanded; Natsuya grinned widely before he gave a deep bow.

"You're wish is my command, Lord Lucifer." He whispered before he vanished with a fast Shunpo; Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked across his burning kingdom.

"**Let's see what you're going to do now, when I put your friends in danger...**" Lucifer trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a familiar Zanpakuto sealed away above a pool of lava.

"**...****Ichigo Kurosaki!**"


	4. HIATUS

Right guys I'm sorry to say this but I'm officially putting all my BLEACH fics on Hiatus.

When I started writing them BLEACH was my favourite fandom, I'm catching up on the DVDs and nearly all of the manga but I've found recently that BLEACH has really gone downhill.

The last Arc is really starting to bother me especially when Ichigo went to the Royal Palace, I just couldn't read it anymore and I don't know why.

So I'm putting my stories on Hiatus just to see if I can get my muse back but I know there's no point in writing for something that I just don't have a passion for anymore.

We'll just have to see how it goes, okay guys?


End file.
